En el filo
by Abisag Uchiha-san
Summary: Todo el mundo querían las cabezas del peligro Akatsuki y sus seguidores Taka. Y Hinata tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse con ellos.


Todo el mundo querían las cabezas del peligro Akatsuki y sus seguidores Taka. Y Hinata tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse con ellos.

Pareja: Sasu/Hina

Advertencias: lenguaje obseno, muerte de personajes, violencia.. Gore.

Declaimer: qué más quisiera yo que adueñarme de todos los personajes de Naruto, pero Kishimoto-sama me ganó, ¡Algún día se los quitaré!

**1. Pequeño ratón**

_Hay tal egoísmo en el ser humano que esta especie es incapaz de actuar si no es por su propio bien._

_¿Acaso es posible para el hombre no hacerlo?, ¿Cuántas vidas no se perdieron por intereses de otros?_

El sol que brillaba débilmente sobre el pueblito era la única compañía de Hinata.

Hinata lo miraba con tranquilidad.

Ella amaba esos momentos de atardecer. Amaba sentirse viva con ellos. Amaba sentir la cercanía de la luna porque amaba sentir sus rayos acariciando su rostro...

Esa misma mañana, Hizashi Hyuuga el sublíder del clan, y su sobrina Hinata se habían instalado en una pequeña posada. Venían cansados después de acordar un jugoso trato con algunos comerciantes de Suna, a instalarse en esa posada buscando una seguridad que ya no existía entre los límites del País del Fuego y el País del Viento.

Hizashi ordenó que Hinata se instalara en una habitación del segundo piso, para que estuviera cómoda, y él pidió otra junto a la suya para cuidar a la adolescente.

En ese momento, Hinata estaba observando la puesta del sol a través de la ventana de su habitación, mientras esperaba que un mozo le llevara la tina de baño para poder asearse a gusto.

Estaba contenta de poder volver a casa después de un viaje muy fatigoso. No es que no le hubiera gustado haber estado en Suna; de hecho, se había llevado muy bien con Kankuro el primogénito del Yondaime Kazekage, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Gaara o de Temari (los otros hijos del mandatario), a los que apenas había visto. Pero ya extrañaba su hogar de Konoha.

Hinata agradecía que su tío haya pedido que viajara con él mientras él negociaba con los Sabaku no (la familia del Kazekage), porque quería que ella se distrajera paseando por la bella villa Suna. Aunque ella no podía dejar de preguntarse... ¿Por qué su tío no había llevado con él a su hijo Neji? Si el chico era más fuerte y listo para los negocios que Hinata. Bueno, eso era lo que ella sabía porque casi nunca lo veía, Neji estaba entrenando en otra aldea del País del Fuego, pero era él quien tenía que estar con su padre, ¿no?

Esa misma tarde, el señor Hyuuga y un mozo estaban caminando por el jardín de la posada. El hombre se veía muy tranquilo, aunque las venas que estaban alrededor de sus ojos pupiblancos estaban muy marcadas. Tenía activada su técnica de línea sucesoria, el Byakkugan.

El clima de aquel crepúsculo le provocaban pequeños escalofríos que no le presagiaban nada nuevo, lo cual le preocupaba. Se veía que la luna estaba a punto de salir de detrás de las nubes, cosa inquietante para alguien como él, miembro de un país aunque poderoso, inestable. Muy inestable y con potenciales enemigos.

En ese momento él era de los pocos que conocía la existencia de la organización criminal Akatsuki, cuyos miembros eran desconocidos. Pero peligrosos.

Se decía que ellos atacaban a sus enemigos por la noche, justo cuando la luna brillaba. No importaban los niños, no importaban las mujeres, no importaban los ancianos, no importaban los enfermos. Akatsuki arrasaba con todos ellos, procurando no dejar sobrevivientes, exponiendo los cadáveres ensangrentados a los rayos de la luna* para desconocidos ritos tenebrosos.

Por un momento Hizashi Hyuuga pensó en su hijo, Neji, y sintió una pequeña presión en el pecho. Una presión llena de miedo e inseguridad por el bienestar de su chico...

De pronto el hombre parpadeó y se giró rápidamente hacia el mozo.

-Dile a Hinata-sama que se esconda y me espere.

- ¿Pasa algo...?

-Hay intrusos. ¡Vete ya!

El chico se asustó y no tardó en obedecer.

- ¿Cómo, hay ladrones?-preguntó Hinata con miedo cuando el mozo la encontró en su habitación.

-Creo, señorita, pero por favor, escóndase.

Y Hinata lo hizo. Ella nunca había combatido y por eso tenía miedo de gente como simples ladrones.

Se escondió como los pequeños ratones lo hacen de los feroces gatos. Cuan perrito que fue apaleado por su amo, Hinata se refugió en el sótano oculto de la posada.

Con el miedo amenazando con salirse de su pecho, la joven escuchó el ruido de la batalla en los terrenos de la posada, y deseó que su tío derrotara a los ladrones y que volviera por ella.

Pero Hizashi Hyuuga nunca regresó. No vivo.

-Hebi...un nombre estúpido para un equipo, un.

-No subestimes a los mocosos. Fueron los mejores estudiantes de Orochimaru... hasta que ellos lo mataron, claro.

Dos personas encapuchadas corrían sobre los árboles con la misma facilidad de un gimnasta profesional. Al parecer perseguían algo.

- ¿A cuántos mocosos debemos de reunir para completar a Taka, un?

-Diez. Si atrapamos a estos chicos de Hebi, sólo faltarán seis.

- ¿Y dices que uno de estos Hebi es el hermanito de Uchiha, un?

-¿Y?

-Será gracioso ver a un Itachibi**, un... ¡Hola, mocosos!

Los dos hombres se detuvieron de pronto. Al parecer habían encontrado su objetivo.

ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:

**¡Hola!**

***El punto es que Akatsuki significa Amanecer o Luna roja.**

****Itachi versión niño.**

**Sí, ya sé que debería de estar subiendo un capítulo de Webeando online, ¡no me pude resistir!**

**Pero de ustedes depende que el fic continúe. Este es un cap. de prueba, si veo que lo reciben bien, continúo y si no, pues no.**

**Mata ne :)**


End file.
